Wave of a Long Brown Tail
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Let's just say, in the beginning, waving his long brown tail didn't work so well, especially with the queen he's interested. One-shot.


HAT: I got this idea and the random pairing generator (which this time it wasn't really that random) made me think: why not? I mean, seriously, this is one of the most common pairings. So, here's the first, and most likely last, Skimble/Jenny story of mine.

* * *

"Skimble, don't forget your collar," said tom's sister calls, caring the silenced belled collar.

An orange tabby turns around and sees a black and orange calico and smiles sheepishly. "Thanks, Mystia."

Mystia smiles at her older brother. "No problem."

The marmalade tom looks behind her for someone. "Um... have you seen Jenny?"

His sister gives him a look. "Come on, you don't have time for this. Do you want to be the first Railway Cat to get the train off late?"

"I guess you're right," he murmurs before hugging her. "Alright, I'll see you in a week."

With that he turns around, collar at paw, and breaks into a run towards the railway, which is five blocks away. As he runs he puts the collar on sloppily, figuring he'll have time to fix it when he gets to the train. Once he's sure it's secure he goes onto all fours to run faster, knowing if he doesn't do this he'll be late. First time without Ruthenbalt and he doesn't want to let him down even if he's not going to know for a while. When the train station's in sight his muscles relax slightly and relief is clear in his eyes as he sees that he has two minutes to get to his train and have them head out.

He weaves through the legs of humans, being sure that none of them even notice him, before he makes it to his train. He glances at the clock and lets out a loud shout for the humans to go and they do as he gets on. He looks back as the doors are closing and he sees Jennyanydots rushing forward top catch up to him. He blinks and rushes to the caboose to say something but they're too far.

_Crap,_ he thinks before he takes hold of his long brown tail and waves it. He can't see her as they continue, but he's glad he gave her his usual message that he'll see her again. He fixes himself in the mirror and feels like something's not right. He shakes this off and gets ready for the week long journey.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

He gets off the train after the last passenger and briefly and absentmindedly waves his tail at them as he looks for Jenny. With a pout he decides that she forgot, after all it's been a week. He takes off in the direction of the junkyard and then stops. He doesn't want to seem too eager, but he doesn't want to seem like he doesn't care. He shakes his head and realizes that queens are very complicated... but this one is worth it.

He straightens himself out and walks into the junkyard to receive glares. He flattens his ears slightly, wondering what he did. He continues on and goes to the main clearing where everyone gathers. Then he sees something that makes him want to give up completely.

Jennyanydots holding paws with Bustopher Jones, his rival.

Skimble turns, shaking his head and travels to his den where his little sister happens to be waiting for him. "Not in the mood," he grunts, taking off his collar and throwing it on the couch beside her and unbuttoning his vest.

"You'd better get in the mood," his sister growls, her Scottish accent thickening. "What makes you think that you've any right to treat Jenny like that?"

He stops and stares at her in disbelief. "Like what? I leave for a week and come back to see her with Bustopher... Bustopher for crying out loud! What makes you think _I _did anything wrong?"

Her nods scrunches up. "Don't play coy, you blew her off! You saw her and just waved her away like she was nothing."

"You know how I feel about her! I wouldn't do that to her, so what makes you think that?"

"Jenny came back in tears and told me everything."

"What would make her think-" he stops and thinks of his habit of waving his tail at everyone. He smacks the heel of his paw into his forehead and groans. "Well, crap! I'm gonna have to add that to my song at the Jellicle Ball."

The calico's eyes fill with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I waved my tail, it means that 'I'll see you again,'" he explains with a groan. "She doesn't know."

His sister pales. "Oh... then you'd better go tell her."

"What about Bustopher?" demands the tom, raising an eyebrow.

Mystia bites her lip before grinning. "I'll distract him."

He smiles at his younger sibling. "You're the best."

"I know," she informs before holding up five fingers, informing him to wait five minutes.

He counts to five minutes, twiddling his thumbs the entire time before he gets up and walks out, looking in the direction of the Gumbie Cat's den. His heart squeezes, thinking that he's the cause of her becoming the Gumbie Cat so soon, but he shakes his head and continues in the direction. He enters after knocking and being called in and he looks inside to see Jenny sitting at the table and her eyes are wide and then her eyes harden as she looks at her cup of tea.

"What're you doing here?" she demands with a quiet voice.

He stays quiet at first, not knowing what to say at first, but he then figures it out as he sits down before her. "I just wanted to tell you that what happened a week ago isn't what you thought."

She rolls her eyes. "Sure, you say that now... Like you care."

Glass-green eyes harden a little. "Oh? I don't care? I saw you with Bustopher... care to explain that? Huh?"

"He was there to comfort me," she answers.

"You know how important the railway it to me, especially with Ruth not here anymore. I don't want to let him down, but you mean more to me than any old railway."

"Yeah right," she huffs, turning her gaze away from him.

He takes her chin with his forefinger and makes her beautiful chocolate brown eyes meet his glass-green ones. "What makes you think it's a lie? What convinces you that I don't love you?"

She blinks, having never heard him declare that he loves her before. Immediately her eyes fill with tears and she looks down at the ground. "I'm fat."

He blinks in utter surprise. "Fat? Really?" he says, smiling amusement. "Please, _Bustopher Jones_ is fat, you're not."

Her eyes roll. "You're just saying that."

"Really? Do you waddle everywhere you go? You're nimble, graceful... beautiful... how could you think that of yourself?"

"You just waved your tail at me, I just figured-" She stops when he laughs and she frowns. "What's so funny?"

"That's something that I do that says, 'I'll see you again' because it would be hard for you to hear anything over the train," he explains.

"O-oh," she murmurs. "I just thought that you weren't interested."

"I'm more than interested," he assures and lowers himself so he looks her in the eye. "Want me to prove it?"

A slow nod. He moves forward, paw cupping her cheek as he looks in her eyes for approval and when he sees it he gently presses his lips to hers and he intends to pull away after a few seconds, but her arms snake around his shoulders and keeps him in place. He smiles against her lips and entangles a paw in her head fur while using his other paw to keep himself from falling forward by bracing it against the wall behind her as he deepens the kiss. There was no electricity, just a mild tingling where their lips are and a warmth that spreads slowly from their lips to their entire bodies and that warmth remains even when they separate for air.

"Believe me?" he asks, breathless.

"I might need a little more convincing," she murmurs, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He smiles. "I'll be glad to," he assures before moving forward with no hesitation to reconnect their lips.

He feels a gaze behind him and knows it's Mystia and he gives a wave of his long brown tail which says, "I'll see you again" and for obvious reasons... the Railway Cat's just a _little _busy at the moment.

* * *

HAT: There's that! I hope that you liked it!

Jellylorum: Awww, that was sweet!

HAT: Thank you!

Jellylorum: Well, please review!


End file.
